The Rise and Fall of Darth Elmo
by Olympian876
Summary: Elmo becomes a Sith Lord. That's pretty much it.
1. Chapter 1

A long time ago in a galaxy far far away...

DARTH ELMO

In a world known as Sesame Street, Elmo was mysteriously dumped in a garbage can.

Now Elmo's dead body was found by the evil Emperor Sidious!

Now it is five minutes later... Elmo is walking with Darth Sidious.

"So my new apprentice. You must learn how to hate, kill, and be ruthless!" the cloaked Sith lord said

"Elmo doesn't think that is very nice." replied the red furred creature

"Well that's too bad. I found you so you're mine."

"Elmo doesn't think that's fair!"

"That's my rule. It's not fair but I don't care."

"Elmo thinks that's a silly rule."

"SHUT UP, YOU LITTLE MUTANT! A HUTT LOOKS BETTER THAN YOU!"

"It's not nice to call people names!" Elmo said a little hurt

Darth Sidious used the force and picked up a small piece of scrap metal and tossed it at Elmo. Elmo fainted. Sighing Sidious picked up the unconscious body of the poor muppet and carried him to the infirmary.

Soon, Darth Sidious saw Darth Elmo clothed in black robes and a helmet that resembled the top of Vader's helmet. Sidious had wiped the annoying part of Elmo and had turned him into a humorless muppet. Sidious led his new apprentice down to the training ground where Vader was slicing droids in half, "Lord Vader! Meet your new training partner." Darth Elmo jumped from the sky and then fell flat on his face when he hit the ground.

"What the hell? Emperor, you can't be serious that this imbecile can actually be a Sith lord!"

"What he made a lightsaber?"

"He did?"

Elmo showed Vader, the lightsaber hilt that was at least one foot wide. Vader looked at it, "It looks like a piece of crap! It probably doesn't even-"

Elmo ignited the lightsaber revealing the crimson blade, "Oh..."

"Lord Elmo."

"Yes Lord Sidious."

"Show me any force ability."

Elmo picked up a dead droid with the force and threw it at Vader's head. As it hit Vader, Vader ignited his lightsaber and cut the droid in half, "What the hell?"

"Good my apprentice. Good."

With that, Darth Elmo was born...


	2. Chapter 2

"Darth Elmo," Sidious called in that eerie voice

"Yes, Emperor." The Sith Lord knelt before his master

"I want you to invade a planet." Sidious explained

"Which one master?"

"Sesame Street."

"Elmo thinks that he has heard that planet name before..."

"It is where you came from..."

"It is where Elmo has come from?"

"Yes, now I want you to recruit a new Sith Apprentice."

"Yes, my master."

Elmo within a split second, the Sith Lord knew that wherever that portal lead it was where he was born. In fact, it was not like anything in the Empire. Primitive buildings surrounded him, and people wearing even more primitive clothing strolled about, some even riding on contraptions with two large wheels.

"So this is where Elmo was born. It looks like crap." Elmo murmured.

A few passerby gawked at him, some with puzzled expressions and some with friendly but cautious nods. Elmo walked on, taking his new environment in with disgust. Young people tossed a ball through a net fixed to a wall while older ones stared into great sheets of black and white paper, drinking…whatever it was they were drinking. Suddenly remembering what his original task was, he grew impatient. He stormed over to a blue haired man and grabbed him roughly by the arm.

"Elmo needs a Sith apprentice."

"Hey Elmo! You're back."

"Does Elmo know you?"

"Yes! I'm Grover."

"Well, you're Sidious's new apprentice."

"Is there cupcakes?"

"No."

"Can I be a superhero?"

"No! You don't get to be a superhero but a villain."

"I wanna be a hero."

"Well, Elmo says you don't have a choice."

"I don't think I like that much..."

"Well, that's too bad you're a loser, so you don't have a choice."

"This Elmo isn't nice."

With this Elmo grabbed his lightsaber and ignited it, "Die!"

"Oh, it's a lightsaber duel you want."

Grover grabbed a lightsaber handle and ignited it and it revealed a blue saber, "Yes, I want to have a fight."

With that the lightsabers clashed, "Grover, where the heck did you get that lightsaber. Isn't this a kid's show?"

"Why yes, Elmo. It is. I just got a really long lightbulb and attached it to a soda can."

"You are the dumbest muppet ever."

"Would this be dumb?"

Grover used the Force to propel Elmo into a brick wall, "Grover, you asked for it."

A/N: I thought this would be a good chapter. I might introduce Kermit the Jedi soon. I will update probably this Friday.


	3. Chapter 3

OK, Elmo defeated Grover and captured Grover. After Grover annoyed the hell out of Elmo, he knocked Grover unconscious.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

_5 years later..._

Elmo, the famous red furred muppet had quit Sesame Street. Now he is now the Sith Lord, who works with Grover, Kermit the Frog, Percy Jackson, Barney the Dinosaur, Fred, Bart Simpson, Zelda, Harry Potter, Mario, and Spock to create Death Star's Eleven. We are now broadcasting their acts of "evil" right now.

"I got the cheese." Spock said happily

"I got the chips." Fred said in that chipmunk voice

"I got the bowl." Grover added.

"Now welcome to the meeting of the Death Star's Eleven," Elmo greeted all that we're using Skype or the geeks on the interwebs who are stupid enough to read this, "First off, Percy, Fred, Hairy Potter, Kermit, Spock. Take eleven chips out of the bag and carefully add cheese on top. Then cook for 1 minute. Cooking nachos is a very careful process."

"OK, Elmo, you got it."

"NO! I CAN'T TAKE IT!" Fred shouted and he fell on the floor and died

After fainting, frustration, and recruiting the Annoying Orange to replace Fred. They finally made the nachos. Then Annoying Orange went to annoy Darth. Then Elmo continued the meeting, "OK, now we have the nachos. Let's have the Barbecued Chuck Norris."

"No! That's disgusting!" Percy yelled and took out Riptide and killed himself.

"I want my mommy!" Bart yelled and used a gun to kill himself.

"I love you, you love me, but I have to KILL MYSELF FOR FALLING TO THE DARK SIDE!" Barney sang and died.

"The chances I'll eat that is 0.01 percent." Spock stated.

"I'm too hairy for this job." Harry pointed out and died.

"Ima go save the Princess Peach." Mario added and jumped out the window.

"OK, well, Lady Zelda, Darth Kermit, and Darth Grover. Eat Chuck Norris!" Elmo said.

They happily ate Chuck Norris. After they were done Grover became the Head Janitor. Kermit was appointed second-in-command of the Death Star's Eleven-minus-seven. Then Elmo proposed to Zelda. Then five minutes later they were married. Then, Zelda finally spoke for the first time in this fanfiction, "Elmo, I hate you. Out of the three seconds we've been married I always knew I hated you. Let's get divorced!"

"YAY! Let's!" Elmo agreed.

A/N: You're probably thinking: WHAT THE HELL? Haha. Well, I was bored. So no flames. :D


End file.
